Surgerized
by stellamarie27
Summary: A little one-shot about Punk, his knee and his boyfriend.


This is my first crack at fanfiction so I hope it doesn't suck too bad.

**NOTE**: I don't own anything.

* * *

Critical green eyes scrutinized the reflection in the mirror. With a frown the man known as CM Punk blew out a breath, picked up his toothbrush and returned to his original task. He had only hobbled into the bathroom to brush his teeth when the sight of his naked torso distracted him. "Fat" he thought. No matter how hard he tried he could never get his stomach to cut. It seemed he was the polar opposite from his lover, John Cena. That man looked liked his was chiseled from stone. He narrowed his eyes at the thought of his lover. If only he hadn't instituted that stupid no-clothes-in-the-bedroom rule in the bedroom he wouldn't have gotten distracted in the fist place.

Not that that rule was doing either of them any good at the moment. John refused any sexual contact for the past seven days and it was starting to really frustrate the Chicago native. Punk's mind temporarily went into a frenzy trying to decipher John's behavior recently. Was he not attracted to him anymore? Was he interested in someone else?

Punk scoffed at himself, he was being ridiculous. John repeatedly showed punk just how much he loved him. Hell, the day before his surgery he and John had screwed each other in no less than three different places in the arena before Raw started. Well, four if you count the time on Punk's bus while they were en route to the show. Punk bit his lip at that memory. It was such a sweet reunion having not seen each other the day prior. Ever since his heel turn John had a hard time keeping his hands off Punk backstage. Punk's asshole behavior had been one of the things that attracted John to his beloved Punkers in the first place, or so he claimed.

Punks mind continued to wander. He thought about all the good things that John brought out in him, and all of things that he admired about his blue-eyed lover. John seemed to embrace everything about the outspoken CM Punk, especially his not so admirable qualities. In John's eyes these made Punk more unique; a once in a lifetime catch. Even though Punk had rolled his eyes when John had told him that the statement also gave him butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Punk's waist distracting him from his thoughts. "What's the matter?" John said softly into his boyfriend's ear as he rested his chin on his shoulder. Punk shrugged in response. Not satisfied with his lovers response John slid one of his hands from where it rested on Punk's stomach up to rest on his bicep while pressing a his lips against the smaller mans shoulder. "It doesn't take 15 minutes to brush your teeth, tell me what's wrong." John continued, "Is it your knee?" Punk just smiled and shook his head.

John had been fussing non-stop over Punk since his emergency surgery a week ago. Punk had compared it to a helicopter mom dropping her kid off on their first day of kindergarten. Even during the two days they were separated John was constantly checking up on him. He had even sent flowers and five-pound bag of Sour Patch Kids to Punk's house. If it were anyone else Punk would have told the person to fuck off instantly. However, at some point over the past year Punk had grown used to John's behavior and instead of being annoyed he reveled in the attention. He even found himself melting when John called him all of those cheesy pet names.

"Come back to bed love you should be resting," John murmured against punks shoulder. John smiled at the slight pout that was forming on his loves face. "I'm bored John-boy, and my boyfriend won't entertain me" Punk practically whined. "I don't want to go to sleep yet." The pout on his face stayed put the entire time it took John to lead him out of the bathroom and tuck him into bed.

John didn't speak again until he was lying next to Punk. "What more can I do to entertain you?" John asked. Punk eyed him for a moment before responding "well you made it perfectly clear this morning that you won't fuck me so I don't know." Punk's pout turned into a scowl when John bust out laughing. "It's not funny, it's been a week and that is unheard of for us." Punk stated matter-of-factly.

"Baby, you know I'm worried about your knee," John spoke between chuckles. "I don't want to hurt you," he said while stroking Punks cheek with his thumb. "I'm just as frustrated as you are," John whispered. His tongue brushed across Punk's ear lobe briefly, "Just be patient baby, we can make up for lost time later." Punk sighed at John's words. He turned his head and pressed his lips lightly to Johns for a moment.

"Fine," He whispered against his lips, "entertain me with your PG fun then." John smiled a full dimpled smile at Punks retort. He wanted to point out that the zombies being slaughtered on the TV far exceeded the PG rating but he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to ruin the moment, especially since Punk had just shifted to rest his head on John's chest. When CM Punk wants to cuddle you do not want to ruin the moment.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


End file.
